This invention relates to body function stimulating apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for controlling pain through the use of transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation. Still more particularly, it relates to nerve stimulation apparatus and methods wherein the stimulating signals or pulses are varied through a succession of predetermined values or ranges, thereby achieving more effective pain control.